1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device capable of simultaneously displaying a main image and a sub-image, without additional processes or reduction in resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are lightweight and compact and so are rapidly replacing cathode ray tube display devices. Typical examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode display devices (OLEDs). OLEDs have better brightness and viewing angle characteristics than the LCDs and do not require a back light.
An OLED is a display device operates by coupling electrons and holes, which are injected through a cathode and an anode, to form excitons. The excitons return to a non-excited state, by generating light having a specific wavelength. An OLED can be classified as a passive matrix-type or an active matrix-type, depending on the driving method thereof. The active matrix-type OLED has a circuit using a thin film transistor (TFT). The passive matrix-type OLED can be readily manufactured, because its display region is formed in a simple matrix structure of anodes and cathodes. However, due to problems such as a decrease in resolution, an increase in drive voltage, and a reduction in lifespan of a material, the passive matrix OLEDs are limited to small, low resolution display devices. On the other hand, the active matrix OLEDs include thin film transistors mounted on the respective pixels of display regions, which provide a stable brightness, by applying a certain current to each pixel. In addition, low power consumption plays an important role in implementing a high resolution, large-sized display.
However, in order to simultaneously display a main image and a sub-image, such as background, illumination, or the like, since the OLED should drive a plurality of pixel regions in a divided manner, resolution of the main image may be reduced. In addition, when a separate pixel region for displaying the sub-image is formed, in order to prevent a reduction in resolution of the main image, an emission area of the pixel region for displaying the main image is reduced, resulting in a reduction in brightness, a flicker phenomenon, and reduced efficiency, due to additional processes.